meresco ser feliz
by annemona19
Summary: miku se entera de que Len ama a Lily su propia tia y huye y de camino a su casa se encuentra con luki quien es el mejor amigo de infancia de su hermano y que casi la choca. Que pasará si len se da cuenta que ama a miku pero ella tiene sentimientos fuertes por el pelirrosa...


Hola, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku tengo 16 años... Mis ojos y cabello son de color aguamarino casi siempre lo amarró en dos coletas se que es un poco infantil pero es mi manera favorita de peinarlo ... Tengo un hermano... gemelo llamado mikuo... Si lo sé... Lo sé... Mis padres no son muy originales con los nombres ... Amo los puerros... Aaah!... Y lo más importante tengo novio su nombre es Len Kagamine, lo conocí por su hermana Rin ella es mi mejor amiga y futura cuñada, jejeje a Mikuo le gusta mucho nunca lo ah admitido... Volviendo con Len el es la persona que robo mi corazón nunca creí enamorarme así... Bueno nunca pensé en enamorarme el ha sido mi primer amor, mi primer novio y mi primer beso... Creo que por eso lo amo tanto, llevamos juntos 1 año hoy es nuestro aniversario, aunque estos tres últimos meses ha estado un poco... Uhm... Distante?... Pero bueno no importa hoy me invito a su casa a cenar el vive junto a su hermana y su tía Lily... Me quiero ver hermosa para él así que escogí un lindo vestido de tirantes blanco que tiene una cinta color amarillo que se cruza por la cintura y se ata en un moño al costado, botines de cordones cafés claro, amarre mi cabello en media coleta un poquito de brillo labial y... Listo perfecta para Len. Salgo de mi cuarto y me encuentro con mikuo comiendo una manzana.  
\- huau!.. Hermanita parece que fueras a una fiesta te ves hermosa ¿saldrás con Len?  
No puedo evitar sonrojarme por el comentario de el baka de mi hermano.  
\- Eeemm... Algo así es que me invitó a cenar con su tía lily y... RI -NNY!...  
\- ognh!... Righn!... Agh!... Coff!... Coff!...  
(Jajajaja... Siempre se pone como idiota cuando oye su nombre)  
\- jaja... Ya me voy tarado vuelvo como a las 10:30 pm.  
\- ni un minuto mas tarde miku hatsune o le dire a mis padre cuando vuelvan de hokkaidō...  
Iso una pausa tétrica que de verdad me dio miedo porque siempre que me amenaza así lo cumple...  
\- Q-Que... H-Harás... Mi- Mikuo- nee san?  
\- les diré... Que te envíen.. A estudiar... Al internado mas lejano y aislado que encuentre... En la isla de Juan Fernández...  
Dijo con una voz y mirada de psicópata además de una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.  
-E -Est -Esta... Bi- Bien... He- Hermanito.  
Respondí temblando y saliendo de casa tome mi chaqueta de cuero café y salí lo mas pronto de hay.

POV normal

La casa de Len se encontraba a 3 cuadras de la suya era color blanco con flores rosadas en el jardín reja negra con ladrillos y un tejado de un rojizo carmín... Al abrir la reja escucho unos gritos de su novio noto que la puerta esta entre abierta se asomo aunque en realidad se arrepentiría muy pronto de hacerlo...

\- QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE SOLO PUEDO AMARTE A TI! ... NO ME INTERSA NADIE MAS QUE TU!?...  
dijo un peli rubio con ojos azules y una cara que expresaba.. Dolor... Sufrimiento... Ira...?  
\- Len... no digas eso... P...Por favor... Entiende esto... N...No esta bien... E- En primer lugar... Y... Yo soy mucho mayor que tú... en segundo ya tengo novio y lo quiero... Lo quiero mucho... Y tercero... Tu eres novio de miku y ella te ama... Te adora...  
Respondió una rubia un poco mas alta que el chico con la voz temblorosa y los ojos empañados  
-YA BASTA LILY!...- dijo, acercándose a tomar la mejilla de su tía - Solo eres 2 años mayor que yo...y eso no me importa... Kaito es un idiota que se que no te hace ni la mitad de feliz que podría hacerte yo...- le dijo mientras pasa lu otra mano por su cintura sin dejar de sujetar su cara para no perder el contacto visual.  
\- P...Pero y Miku ella es tu novia no te importa acaso.  
\- yo solo estoy con ella porque Rin y tu me obligaron!...- Dijo -Si tu me lo pidieras si solo aceptaras que sientes por mi lo que yo por ti...- Comenzó a decir mientras acortaba la distancia entre el y la rubia -Yo dejaría a esta idiota para estar contigo sin pensarlo... Yo solo tengo ojos para ti... Jamás he sentido ni sentiré nada por miku... Yo te amo... - termino de decir para besarla de una manera dulce y apasionada...  
Ellos no se dieron cuenta que una aquamarina se encontraba en la puerta escuchando todo con la cara empapada de lágrimas que no podían detenerse quería salir de ese lugar corriendo pero...  
-Miku -chan?... Que haces hay porque no entras  
Escucharon los dos chicos que se separaron en cuanto oyeron el nombre Lily miro a Miku... Su cara de dolor, no sabia que decir, como explicar lo que había sucedido... Len por su parte sentía algo en su pecho cuando vio la manera en que ella lloraba un dolor... una puntada...como si clavaran un cuchillo en ese lugar ...? Eso seria culpa Acaso?...  
\- Mi...Miku... lo que pasa es..  
\- lo lamento Rinny..- dijo sin voltear a a ver a su amiga -es que quería darle una sorpresa a Len pero... creo que ahora necesito usar el baño no me siento muy bien- dijo con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa  
\- y...yo te acompaño- dijo Len preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar.  
-No!...- respondió la chica casi como un grito pero luego se relajo y -No hace falta conozco el camino- Termino de decir con una sonrisa llena de tristeza...  
Comenzó a caminar sin darle la cara a Rin y dejando una brisa helada en medio de Lily y Len... se encerró en el baño, cubrió su boca para ahogar un gritó y comenzó a llorar... En silencio conteniendo cada gemido de dolor


End file.
